Viendo a través de tus Ojos
by Luhma Klein Asakura
Summary: Kai era ciego... bueno, no literalmente.... Me gustaría poder regalarte mis ojos. Un comentario que encierra un significado más profundo, pero en el momento, era simplemente eso... un comentario.


Sí, sí... sé que quieren matarme porque no he actualizado el otro fic. Disculpenme, he pasado por momentos dificiles (este ya fue mi último año en la escuela! si!). Ahora estoy por entrar a la Universidad, así que les pedire un poco de paciencia en lo que actualizo Fuera de la Cadena. nn Ustedes son lindos lectores, no? En fin, este fic se los dedicó a todos ustedes que han esperado... Mi primer one-shot, así que no me maten xX. Pero, en especial, va a mis padres Pyro e Ileyse los quiero mucho!

**Viendo a través de tus Ojos:**

Kai era ciego… bueno, no literalmente.

Los días en los cuales el joven Hiwatari soñaba con complacer a su abuelo habían quedado atrás. Se dio cuenta que estaba alimentado un vacío que simplemente, por más que tratara, no se llenaba. Pero todo eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora vivía placidamente en una pequeña ciudad de Japón; continuaba practicando beyblade y seguía junto a sus compañeros. No podía pedirle más a la vida porque ya tenía lo necesario.

Su personalidad continuaba igual, distante y calculador eran dos palabras que lo podrían describir. Por otra parte, también era educado y amable. En pocas palabras, seguía siendo el mismo.

La apertura de la nueva BBA se realizó durante la primavera. Los G-Revolution se encontraban en el lugar, dándole apoyo moral al señor Dickinson y para promover la nueva asociación. Sin embargo, los periodistas tomaron la oportunidad para preguntarle a Tyson como se sentía por su victoria sobre Brooklyn y BEGA, lo usual. Una vez Rei escuchó a Max decir que era lo normal en los paparazzis.

Kai observaba todo aquello desde un rincón alejado, no le agradaba la bulla publicitaria. Dejo que los demás se encargaran de responderles a los periodistas, además él no era el campeón; sí, había vencido a Brooklyn también, pero su batalla contra el chico de BEGA fue igual a la que el chico pelirrojo tuvo con Tyson. Siempre se había sentido bien en las sombras, eran algo familiar para Kai. Desde pequeño deseaba que simplemente lo dejaran ahí, solo, sin que nadie lo molestase. El chico de cabellos azules suspiró, no era el momento para ponerse romántico. Levantó la mirada y captó que Tyson lo estaba viendo de reojo. Eso le pareció algo raro.

En el camino de regreso a casa, todos conversaban alegremente. Hilary y Daichi estaban discutiendo, como siempre, Kenny conversaba con Max y Rei y Tyson… Tyson estaba sentado en silencio. Su rostro se notaba sereno y tranquilo. De un momento a otro el dueño de Dragoon le dijo a Kai en un tono confidencial. "¿Sabes algo? Me gustaría regalarte mis ojos."

El otro le devolvió una mirada de escepticismo. "¿Qué estás diciendo? Estás actuando de forma extraña." Le contestó Kai. Tyson le sonrió y se integró a la conversación de los demás, dejando a su capitán un tanto preocupado.

...------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……-

Kai era ciego… pero sus ojos podían ver. Su único defecto es que toma las cosas por sentado, por ser simples no les presta atención.

Una soleada tarde de verano, el grupo se encontraba practicando, como es costumbre, en el patio de la casa de Tyson. Max y Rei se estaban enfrentando en una acalorada batalla, ninguno de los dos cedía y decidir un ganador tomaría algo de tiempo. Kenny, como siempre, estaba ingresando datos en la memoria de Dizzy. Kai observaba la batalla, haciendo algunas correcciones de vez en cuando; Tyson estaba a su lado, apoyando a sus compañeros para que dieran lo mejor de ellos.

Luego de un rato, el maestro de Dragoon se dedicó a observar a Kai, cosa que molestó al capitán.

"Tyson¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada, sólo pensaba." Le contestó el chico en un tono casual.

Kai emitió un bufido y decidió continuar viendo la batalla que aún no había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo, Tyson siguió vigilándolo. El tiempo transcurrió, Max y Rei dieron por terminada la batalla cuando sus blades dejaron de girar y entraron a la casa para tomar un descanso. El capitán del equipo se disponía a entrar a la casa también cuando Tyson habló.

"Me gustaría regalarte mis ojos." Comentó el chico.

Kai se extrañó por el comentario, otra vez estaba diciendo cosas raras. ¿Acaso le ocurría algo malo a Tyson? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, el dueño de Dragoon le sonrió y entró corriendo a la casa, gritando algo acerca de un pastel en la nevera.

...------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……-

Kai era ciego… no físicamente, sino mentalmente.

Un lluvioso día de octubre, luego de una agradable cena en la casa de Max, Kai revisaba los bolsillos de su abrigo para estar seguro de llevar la llave de su nuevo apartamento. Recientemente se había mudado allí, no era exactamente un penthouse, pero se podía vivir cómodamente en aquel lugar.

Hilary, Tyson y Daichi se despedían del padre de Max, mientras que Kenny hablaba con el dueño de Draciel sobre recientes noticias y llevaban los platos a la cocina. Kai se despidió amablemente de ellos y dijo que regresaría a su casa. Max, un tanto preocupado, lo siguió a la puerta.

"No creo que debas irte sólo a estas horas. ¿No te gustaría quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche? Kenny lo hará." Le propuso el rubio.

Kai negó la invitación. "Lo siento, pero ya me voy. Buenas noches."

Max no le discutió su decisión, pero le pidió que por favor tuviera cuidado. Últimamente se han esparcido rumores de ladrones que hieren a sus victimas. Kai se carcajeó levemente, pero prometió tener cuidado.

El chico de cabellos azules caminaba por la ciudad, subiendo el cuello de su chaqueta empapada. Hacía mucho frío y sus manos y mejillas comenzaban a entumecerse. En momentos como este deseaba ser mayor de edad y poder conducir un auto, estaría mucho más cómodo y probablemente más cálido. Kai se detuvo en una esquina y levantó la mano para pedir un taxi. Un auto amarillo se estacionó y él se subió.

El conductor arrancó mucho antes de que el chico dijera su dirección. El dueño de Dranzer pasó esto por alto y le comunicó al taxista la dirección de su vivienda. El hombre asintió y aceleró un poco más. Luego de un rato, el joven se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba dando muchas vueltas en círculo; además, se tomó la molestia de mirarlo: Estaba pálido, su cabello estaba desarreglado y sus ojos estaban rojos, como si estuviera drogado.

"Puede detenerse aquí¿cuánto le debo?" Kai le dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, aunque no tuviera lógica salir de un carro en movimiento. El seguro estaba puesto y por más fuerza que le ejerciera, la puerta no abría. El conductor ladeó la cabeza.

"Lo siento chico… no debiste traicionar a tu abuelo." El hombre dijo, su voz se escuchaba adormilada. De un momento a otro, el conductor se desmayó y cuando Kai vio la dirección a la que se dirigía el auto, sólo tuvo tiempo de ahogar un grito de horror. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la impotencia de no poder detener el automóvil cuando este iba directo a un muro lo había congelado.

…

Después de eso, todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

…

"Sus signos vitales son estables. La hemorragia no fue muy seria y no hubo necesidad de amputarle la pierna. No podrá caminar por un buen tiempo, pero con la terapia necesaria, pronto estará bien. Por otra parte…"

Escuchaba voces. Sentía que estaba acostado en algo incomodo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar. Su boca estaba seca y sentía su cuerpo adolorido en múltiples partes.

"Doctor, el paciente ha recuperado la conciencia."

Escuchó que una puerta se abrió y que varias pisadas trataban de entrar al mismo tiempo.

"Kai, amigo¿cómo te sientes?" Aquella era la voz de Tyson, era inconfundible. Podía sentir la presencia de los demás. Sin abrir los ojos sabía que Tyson estaba a lado con una expresión de preocupación y casi al borde de lágrimas (podía negarlo todo cuanto quisiera, pero él era el más llorón de todos), sabía que Rei también se encontraba cerca con el rostro sereno, él era el pilar de fuerza para todos, siempre con las palabras indicadas para calmar un corazón adolorido, Max debía de estar sonriendo aliviado y dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Kenny, quien probablemente estaba abrazando a su computadora.

"Como un millón de dólares." Le respondió, luego tosió un poco, su garganta estaba muy seca. Se reincorporó en su cama con ayuda del doctor. Quiso abrir los ojos porque pensó que era suficiente de estar comportándose como un bebe, era fuerte y esto no era nada. Pero al hacerlo, todo permaneció en tinieblas. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, el doctor pudo percibir esto y tomó a Kai por los hombros.

El médico le habló en una voz tranquila. "Escúchame por favor, Kai. Tuviste un horrendo accidente y quedaste muy mal. Si la ambulancia no hubiera llegado pronto, habrías muerto en el auto. Sufriste múltiples hemorragias y te fracturaste la pierna. Los cirujanos pudieron ayudarte, pero…" El médico tomó aire y continuó. "El cristal del auto se introdujo dentro de tus ojos y causó grandes daños. Los médicos trataron con esfuerzo, pero no pudieron salvar tu vista. Lo siento mucho."

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir. La madre de Max se encontraba con ellos y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules. Kai trataba de asimilar esa información, aunque su cerebro no quería aceptarla. Había quedado ciego… Todo fue culpa de su abuelo… Estaba ciego. El doctor pensó que era necesario decir todo acerca de su condición y prosiguió. "Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es colocar en la lista de espera. Existen personas que cuando mueren, donan sus órganos y en los últimos años hemos logrado el transplante de ojos. Pero no será inmediatamente, la lista es larga. Sólo te pido paciencia, Kai."

El chico de cabellos azules sacudió con brusquedad su cabeza y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. "¡LARGUENSE¡LARGUENSE YA¡DEJENME SOLO¡VAYANSE!" Junto con los gritos, pateaba y golpeaba con fuerza a todas partes; golpeó mano contra una mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama, pero no le importó. Todos se alejaron de la cama y las enfermeras comenzaron a inquietarse. El doctor negó con la cabeza y decidió que no debían inyectarle calmantes porque luego se volvería a repetir la misma historia, era mejor que lo dejaran ahora para que la noticia se asentara. El medico sacó a todos de la habitación, Kai permaneció sentado en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente, llorando como no lo había hecho en años. A su alrededor todo estaba en silencio, eso indicaba que estaba solo. Las cosas iban a ser así de ahora en adelante, iba a depender de sus demás sentidos para seguir viviendo.

Una mano cálida tocó su hombro y Kai levantó su rostro. "Lo siento mucho Kai, en verdad." Era la voz de Tyson, el chico se quedó atrás y el doctor no se dio cuenta.

"Por favor vete, no quiero a nadie cerca." Dijo Kai en un hilo de voz. El esfuerzo que había hecho para gritar dejo a sus cuerdas vocales débiles, su voz estaba ronca.

"Mis ojos son tuyos. No te sientas abandonado por esto, somos amigos, sé que me necesitas."

"Tú no comprendes. Ahora tendré que depender de los demás para poder vivir. Estoy maldito… las cosas no serán como antes."

Tyson sentía mucha pena por Kai, lucía tan indefenso, tan herido y tan solitario, aún en estas circunstancias, se alejaba de los demás.

"Me gustaría poder regalarte mis ojos, de esa forma podrías ver lo que yo veo."

"No quiero escucharlo. Márchate… ya."

Tyson dejó la habitación. Kai lloró amargamente por un largo rato. La oscuridad que tanto amaba lo ha clamado como propio.

...------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……-

Kai era ciego… tenía ya 7 años viviendo con su ceguera, no, de hecho, llevaba ciego su vida entera.

Vivía solo en su mansión, su abuelo había muerto hace dos años en prisión, y como único heredero de la familia Hiwatari, todos los bienes fueron a sus manos. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar todas las acciones de la bolsa de la compañía que estaban invertidas en cosas ilegales y volverlas legales. En poco tiempo borró la marca oscura que había dejado Biovolt en el mundo.

Era un hombre de negocios y se mantenía ocupado en sus negocios. Desde que la empresa se volvió su responsabilidad, se distanció de sus amigos. De vez en cuando recibía llamadas de Kenny o de Tyson. Hace un año Max se casó con una chica de Iowa, se llamaba Marlene o algo por el estilo.

Hace una semana, Kai recibió una invitación al matrimonio de Rei y Mariah. Con la invitación llegó una carta de Tyson que decía que a ESTE evento no podía faltar, faltó al matrimonio de Max, pero que de esta no se escapaba.

Así que ahora se encontraba en la iglesia, escuchando lo que decía el sacerdote sobre el matrimonio. Unas cuantas filas atrás estaban unas chicas murmurando lo hermosa que se veía la novia y lo radiante que estaba el novio. Kai se sentía mal porque muy en el fondo deseaba poder ver el momento como todos los demás, no tener que escucharlo. Parecía estar frente a un televisor dañado donde la pantalla permanecía negra y el sonido era lo único que funcionaba. Cuando la ceremonia terminó, trató de escabullirse; no quería arruinar el día de Rei y Mariah, no quería que sintieran lastima por él.

Cuando estaba por salir de la iglesia, se tropezó con alguien.

"Lo siento mucho." Se disculpó, mirando hacia al frente… o por lo menos donde suponía estaba la otra persona.

"No tienes porque disculparte, Kai. Fue mi culpa."

"Tyson… que bueno… escucharte." Dijo Kai, regalándole una débil sonrisa.

"Que bueno que hayas podido venir. Rei se alegrará bastante. Kenny y Max también están aquí y te están esperando." Le respondió Tyson, estrechando la mano de su ex – capitán. "Nos toca en la misma mesa. Podrás conocer a la esposa de Max."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo aún muchos asuntos que resolver. Felicita a los novios de mi parte."

"¿No podrías hacerlo mañana?" Le preguntó el chico, se escuchaba decepcionado.

Kai negó con la cabeza. "No, no puedo."

"Me gustaría poder regalarte mis ojos."

El ex – capitán le sonrió a medias. Todavía seguía diciendo lo mismo. "A mí también me gustaría que lo hicieras."

...------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……------……-

Kai ya podía ver… pero a un costo muy alto.

El día de hoy se encontraba en un entierro. En el entierro de Tyson. El chico había sido asesinado por un fanático obsesionado, le disparó tres veces al corazón. Los doctores trataron por todos los métodos, pero no pudieron salvar su vida. Kai vio que asistieron muchas personas al funeral. Estaban todos los equipos contra los cuales habían competido, incluso los Blitzkreig Boys y el equipo BEGA. Todos lloraban desconsoladamente. Max estaba destrozado, su esposa lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de apoyo. Kenny no pudo soportar y tuvo que marcharse del lugar junto con Hilary y Daichi. Rei lloraba pero trataba de mantener la compostura, Mariah tomó su mano mientras se secaba sus propias lágrimas. Pero quienes estaban peor era la familia de Tyson. Su abuelo se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, demasiado débil para caminar, llevaba consigo un aparato para respirar… pero las lágrimas y los sollozos se lo dificultaban. El padre y el hermano de Tyson abrazaban al anciano y lloraban junto con él. A un lado estaba una chica de cabellos y ojos oscuros que sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño cuaderno y llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda un anillo. Aquella chica era Gia Midou, la prometida de Tyson.

En momentos como este, Kai deseaba ser ciego otra vez.

Mientras estaba en el quirófano, Tyson supo lo que vendría y le pidió a los doctores que usaran sus ojos para Kai. Y así lo hicieron. Así fue que el dueño de Dranzer pudo recuperar la visión, pero fue a un precio demasiado alto.

Una vez que el ataud descendió, las personas se fueron marchando. Kai fue el último que quedó frente a la tumba de su amigo. Lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos mientras observaba la lápida de cemento. Gia se acercó a él, pero no pudo hablarle inmediatamente. Ella lloraba y sollozaba. Kai sintió pena por ella, debía sentirse muy sola en estos momentos.

"El quería…" Luego de un rato, ella le dijo, su voz era débil y Kai trató de escuchar todo lo que dijera para no forzarla a repetir porque sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Ella tragó saliva y repitió. "El quería que te diera esto… Era su diario. Lo último lo escribí yo, él ya no podía y me pidió que lo hiciera." La chica extendió su brazo y le entregó el cuaderno que llevaba. Cuando Kai lo tomó en sus manos, ella se despidió y se marchó del lugar.

El chico de cabellos azules frunció el entrecejo y abrió el diario para leerlo.

"_Quiero regalarte mis ojos, sólo para que veas que tú eres tú, y yo soy yo. No somos diferentes, nunca lo fuimos y jamás lo seremos. Me gustaría que me vieras como una persona normal que quiere ser tu amigo en vez de un competidor al cual tienes que vencer._

…

_Quiero regalarte mis ojos para que te des cuenta que no soy sólo yo quien desea ser tu amigo, que hay más personas que quieren acercarse a ti, que te respetan y te quieren por lo que eres, no por quien eres._

…

_Quiero regalarte mis ojos para que no te sientas triste. Para que sepas que vamos a estar de tu lado siempre, guiándote y cuidándote, y así no te sientas solo en aquella oscuridad que te ha tragado._

…

_Quiero regalarte mis ojos para que en este momento veas que las cosas no van a cambiar. El tiempo ha pasado y todos nos sentimos igual con respecto a ti, no eres una carga, no tienes que esconderte. Si para que puedas entender tengo que darte mis ojos, entonces lo haré gustoso._

…

_Hoy te he entregado mis ojos, y quiero que me hagas un favor: Úsalos bien, y date cuenta que no estás solo. Aún quedan muchas personas en este mundo y estoy seguro que te apreciaran sólo si dejas de ser tan ciego."_

Kai no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba de su amigo y lloró amargamente por un largo rato. Si antes estaba triste, ahora estaba adolorido. No se había dado cuenta, siempre había estado ciego.

Y por primera vez, Kai puedo ver…

FIN


End file.
